Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to enclosures, more particularly to enclosures including barrier assemblies.
Background Information
Electrical equipment such as, without limitation, a medium voltage control starter, is often housed in an enclosure. The enclosure includes a door which provides access to the equipment housed in the enclosure.
An arc fault in the electrical equipment can cause a tremendous amount of pressure on the interior of the enclosure. The pressure can cause the door to deform (e.g., without limitation, bulge out). The deformation often results in a gap between the door and the top, bottom or sidewalls of the enclosure. Arc gasses can escape the enclosure through this gap, thus creating an unsafe situation. It would be desirable to keep such gasses from escaping the enclosure.
There is room for improvement in enclosures.